


A Family of Misfits

by star_crossed281



Series: A Family of Misfits [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Domestic Fluff, F/M, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Saphael, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Vampire Raphael Santiago, Vampire toddler Raphael Santiago, Vampire toddler Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_crossed281/pseuds/star_crossed281
Summary: Magnus & Alec become parents to Vampires Raphael & Simon when a mission turns them into Vampire toddlers.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. Please be nice!!

Magnus was sitting in his office, in his apartment working on something for his client. As he was about to start the potion, he heard the front door slam open and shut. 

Magnus ran out of his office and yelled " Alexander!" Magnus asked " Are you alright?" "Are you hurt anywhere?" Alec stood there silently for a minute, then said " No Mags, I'm fine. I promise." Magnus released the breath he was holding. He knew something was wrong. 

"Darling, then what's wrong? You look pale sweetheart." Magnus asked. 

" We were on a mission tonight. Taking care of a dangerous rogue vampire. Things were going fine until Clary demanded answers, and then that's when things went bad. I tried to mediate between them, telling Clary that she needed to shut up, and let me handle it." Alec explained. Alec takes a deep breath. " She didn't listen once again, and then out of nowhere, the rogue vampire signaled someone. It was a warlock Magnus. He castes a spell towards me, but Raphael jumped in front of me and then Simon too." Alec got that out before he started shaking. Magnus takes Alec's hands in his and then says " Take a deep breath darling. That's good." Magnus smiles as Alec stops shaking and smiles back at him. Magnus still wondering what happened to Raphael and Simon.

" What happened to Raphael and Simon Alexander?" Magnus asked in a calming yet scared voice. 

Alec unglamoured his left side, looking at Magnus with love in his eyes. He takes a step to the right. Two little boys, the age of four years old stepped forward. 

" Darling, Please don't tell me, that's Raphael and Simon." Magnus asked. Looking at the boys with love and looking at his beloved shadowhunter with love and scared eyes. 

" Yes, Mags. It's them." Alec said.


	2. Family and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddlers playing and one being protective over the other one. Alec standing up to someone and maybe Simon and Raphael calling Magnus and Alec, Papa and Daddy? Who knows. Read and find out.

Magnus and Alec are sitting on the couch, while the toddlers, Simon and Raphael are on the floor playing with toys Magnus conjured up. The boys are having a ball playing with their action figures. Simon pretending to be Captain America, while Raphael pretends to be Superman.

As Magnus is looking at them playing, thinking to himself how care free and innocent they look. Wondering if they could stay that way forever. He knows he has to find a way to change them back. He is broken out of his thoughts when he hears crying and yelling.

"I'm hungry!" cried Simon

Raphael ran to him, and hugged him. Trying to comfort him by saying " Shh, it's okay baby." Raphael's voice is so loving and calm. Simon calms right down.

Magnus and Alec look on with such love and pride. Both know how much Raphael loves Simon. Still seems the case, even as toddlers. 

Raphael calls out, "Papa!" Looking straight at Magnus. "Simon's hungry and so am I." Raphael says. Both Magnus and Alec look at each other and smile. Magnus has tears in his eyes and says "Of course my boy,lets get you both something shall we."

They just got done putting the boys down for a nap. Putting them in bunk beds since Simon was clinging to Raphael like a kola. They were thinking not much as changed since they got turned into little kids.

Magnus was thinking of how to turn them back as he was looking at his boys. His boys he thought. He liked the sound of that, and was wondering what Alec would think.

Magnus found Alec in the living room, cleaning up the toys the boys left after they put them down. Alec looked up and asked "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know Alexander. I'm going to look up a spell to turn them back, but that could take awhile. And if there isn't one, this could be permanent." Magnus says with worry in his voice. 

"Are you serious Mags? Could they stay kids forever?" Alec asked with wide eyes. 

"Yes, Darling. They could. Until I find out what spell was used, I won't know." explained Magnus. 

Alec decided to head to the Institute while the boys were sleeping. When he got there, his siblings and Clary started asking questions. He was getting frustrated and pissed as Clary kept asking to see Simon. He decided enough was enough, and to put her in her place once and for all. 

"No!" Alec yelled.

"I will not let you anywhere near Simon or Raphael right now." Alec said angrily. 

"Why not? Simon is my best friend. He needs me!" Clary yelled back. 

Alec glares at Clary. If looks could kill he thought. His siblings, taking a step back, knowing what is about to come next. 

"No, Clary. Simon doesn't need you. What he needs, is for you to stay as far away as possible. You did this to them. No one else. I told you to Shut Up, and let me handle it. But No!! Once again, you think you now it all, and look at the consequences. We don't know if we can find a spell to bring them back to adult age. They might be stuck as kids forever. Do you hear me?" Alec says in a firm yet steady voice. 

Clary has a shock look on her face. Realizing what she did, and how the outcome is looking. She is about to say something when Jace says

"Then who will raise them if we can't find a spell to turn them back?"

Before Clary could say anything stupid, Alec spoke before she even got a word out.

"Magnus and I will raise them. There is no if's, and's, or but's about it. They are both attached at the hip and feel safe with Magnus and I. There will be no discussion about it. Do I make myself clear?" Alec said while looking straight at Clary. 

All three of them nod. Knowing it was for the best. Alec knows he will have probably more trouble with Clary later. But for now its settled. 

Mean while back at the loft, when Alec went to the Institute to do some work, Magnus himself was working in his office. Trying to find a spell to reverse Simon and Raphael back to adults. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case at all. 

As Magnus read the spell that was most likely used. He took a deep breath. Knowing he would have to check with Cat to be sure. 

Magnus was thinking to himself, on how to explain to Raphael and Simon that they ....... but his thoughts were interrupted by two adorable boys yelling "Papa where are you!? And where's Daddy?"

Magnus heart melted at that. He couldn't wait for Alexander to come home and hear "their" boys say Daddy to him.

"I'm coming munchkins!" Magnus yelled back with nothing, but love in his voice.


	3. Difficult Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hears his boys call him Daddy. He might cry? lol Family time with a dose of Raphael and Simon being cute together. Magnus explaining to Alec about the boys and that there is "Another Problem" but won't tell him till he knows for sure!! Hard Questions being asked by both Mangus and Alec!

Alec decides that he has worked enough and packs up to go home to his family. 

As Alec walks out, he runs into both Luke and Lily. 

"What's up guys. What can I do for you?"

"Lily and I both want to now how things are going with Simon and Raphael. We heard what happened and want to now if there is anything we can do to help." Luke says.

"Magnus is on that right now guys. He is trying to find out if both of them will stay kids forever and never grow up. Or if there is a reverse spell, so he can turn them back to adults. I won't know anything till I get home and see what he has found out." Alec explained.

" Thank you for taking care of both of them. Mainly Raphael. I know he can be a hand full." Lily says while trying not to laugh at the last part.

"No problem Lily. I love both of them. They are my kids."

Luke and Lily look at Alec with shock and pride in their eyes. 

" They have the best people looking after them, that for sure." Luke says while Lily nods her head agreeing. 

" I will let you both know once I know something solid. Actually Luke, I need you to talk to Clary. We are in this mess because of her. She keeps asking to see Simon, saying she knows what's best for him and everything. She doesn't know everything Luke, mainly what's best for Simon. She keeps using him, and I'm sorry, but that is not going to happen anymore." Alec explains to Luke.

" Of course Alec. That won't be a problem. I agree that she needs a good talking to about her actions and learning to deal with the consequences of her actions without throwing a fit." Luke says.

" Thank you. Also Lily, You are now Head of the New York Vampire Clan till we figure everything out." Alec says.

"I accept and will lead them like how Raphael would want. I will make sure we uphold the law and will not disappoint you or Raphael."Lily says.

"Also Let us know if you need a babysitter or something. We are here to help." Luke said while Lily nodded her head.

" Thank you and goodnight to you both" Alec says and takes his leave from the Institute. 

Alec enters the door of the apartment. Hearing laughing and giggling all around. It was good to be home he thought. He thought he would never have this, a family, kids, the love of his life. But he does have it and it's feels great. He starts to think about all the fun things him, Magnus, and the boys can do when suddenly he hears his boys scream,

"Daddy your home!!" Raphael screams. Then Simon screams "Daddy come play with us!!"

Alec's heart melts and he gets tears in his eyes. He says back

"Coming my babies!!"

They are all playing in the living room and having fun when Simon asks in a shy voice,

" Can we have movie night Daddy and Papa?"

" I think that's a wonderful idea my boy. Why don't you and Raphael pick out a couple of movies while your Dad and I get some popcorn for us and your drinks for you?" Magnus says.

"Yes Papa. Come on Raph let's go." Simon says while grabbing Raphael's hand and dragging him along. 

Raphael has a smile on his face while Simon is dragging him to pick out the movies. Alec can't help, but laugh at Simon dragging Raphael around just like he did when he was an adult. While Magnus is getting the stuff in the kitchen, Simon and Raphael pick out three movies to watch. Each picking one themselves and then picking that last one together. Alec heart skipped a beat on how considerate both of his boys were with one another. Mostly Raphael, he always gives Simon what he wants. It's so loving to see how much they love each other. The boys come back with their picks and Magnus sets downs the popcorn, Alec and his drinks and of course the boys drinks. Magnus then asks the boys, 

" What did you guys pick?"

" I picked Peter Pan!!" Simon says with excitement in his voice while almost jumping up and down. Raphael rolls his eyes at Simon with love. And he says, 

" I picked Return to Never Land." 

Magnus and Alec both smile at the boys telling them good picks when Alec asks,

"Well what is the third pick then?"

" Tinker Bell!!" they both say with smiles on their face. 

" Perfect choice my babies." Alec and Magnus say at almost the same time. They laugh at each other. 

During the movies, both Alec and Magnus notice Simon clinging to Raphael. Even giving him a kiss on the cheek like Wendy gives to Peter Pan. Of course Raphael blushes at that, but gives Simon a quick kiss on the nose. Which makes Simon giggle. Magnus and Alec just smile at each other and trying not to laugh at how adorable their boys are. Young love they both think. 

After putting the kids to bed. Both fell asleep 10 minutes into Tinker Bell. Alec and Magnus both amazed they lasted that long. Alec carried Simon while Magnus carried Raphael. Putting both in the bottom bunk cause Simon was whimpering for Raphael in his sleep and how Raphael reached out for him like on pure instinct. As soon as both Magnus and Alec set both boys down on the bottom bunk, they found each other immediately. Magnus and Alec just kissed both of their boys goodnight and left the room. Not trying to think about how freaking cute they both are. 

Magnus conjures up two glasses of Red Wine for him and Alec. Telling Alexander they need to talk while walking to the couch.

Magnus explains to Alec that he can't find a reverse spell and how he thinks he found the spell that was used. Telling him that its permanent, but he thinks that Simon and Raphael will still grow up and stop aging at the age they died on. He also tells Alec that he found "Something Else Out", but he wants to talk to Cat first before he says anything. Alec says "of course." Tells him to talk to Cat about "that something" and their kids and let him now what she says. Magnus kisses Alec, and thanks him for trusting him. 

It's about 6:00 AM in the morning at the Lightwood-Bane household when suddenly, Magnus and Alec are woken up by their kids yelling, 

" Time to get up Daddy and Papa!!"

They both grumble, but get out of bed for their boys. Magnus put wards and spell proofed the apartment so Raphael wouldn't get hurt by the sun. Both now its not far to Raphael, mainly when Simon wants to go outside. That's when Alec says, 

" Magnus I'm going to ask Jace if he be willing to give Raphael his blood to turn him into a Daylighter also."

" Are you sure? That's a big thing to ask Alexander."

" Yes, I'm sure. My child deserves to go outside with his little boyfriend and play. And he owes me one. Especially with all the damage Clary has done, and him not manning up and telling her she is Wrong!"

" I get your point. Good Luck. I'm taking the boys to Cat's and seeing if my suspicions are right. And if the "other thing" is right also."

"Love you Mags." Alec says then kisses Magnus goodbye. 

"Love you too Darling." Magnus said after the kiss. 

Alec kisses the kids goodbye and tells them to behave for their Papa and Aunt Cat.

"We will Daddy." They say in unison.

After Alec left, Magnus new he had to get the boys dressed so they could leave to go to Aunt Cat's place.

"Okay boys, what would you like to wear today?"

" I want to wear Superman!" Simon said excitedly. 

" Why? I thought you would want to wear Captain America?" Magnus asked with curiosity in his eye. Having a feeling on what the answer would be.

" Because it's Raphael's favorite superhero."

" Aww. I'm guessing your going to want to wear Captain America because it's Simon's favorite Superhero."

" Si Papa." Raphael says with a loving smile on his face. 

Magnus helps the kids get dressed and feed again. 

"Alright guys, ready to go visit Aunt Cat?"

" Yes Papa." They once again say in unison. 

As soon as Alec got to the Institute, he sent word that he wanted to talk to Jace. He's in his office working on paperwork, when he ears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jace enter the office with Clary right behind him. Alec rolls his eyes and then says,

" Clary I need you to leave. This is a private talk, and does not concern you. Please leave Now." Alec said with saying "Now" with a little more firm in his voice.

" Fine. Whatever!" Clary says with snarky voice.

" What's up Man." Jace asks after Clary left.

" I need you to do something for me. Consider it like you owe me one. After all the crap Clary has done, and you just standing by without saying anything. While I, and everyone else cleans up her mess." Alec says with a firm, but tired voice.

" Of course anything Alec, I owe you. Your right."

" You can't say anything to anyone. Especially Clary. I don't trust her not to do something stupid, and then me having to punish her in a way that you won't like."

Jace stays silent. Knowing whatever Alec wants, is serious and probably has to do with Simon and Raphael.

" Got it Jace?"

Alec's voice breaks Jace out of thought and says

" I promise. On my life."

" Good." Alec says. There is a nervousness in his voice that Jace can detect. 

" So hit me with it." 

" I need you to let Raphael drink some of your blood, so he can become a Daylighter like Simon."

Jace just stands there looking at Alec with his mouth open. Before he can answer, a knock on the door interrupts them.

Mean while, Magnus, and the boys make it to Cats place. Cat already has a playroom set up in the living room, with a movie going also. Superhero cartoons that both of the boys picked of course. She puts a ward up so they can hear the boys, but the boys can't hear them.

" Cat, please tell me I'm wrong about the spell used on my boys?" Magnus asks with worry in his voice.

" I'm afraid not. I triple checked my friend. But the good news is, you were right on that, Raphael and Simon will age. They will stop aging when they hit the age they died on." 

" Okay. Thank you Cat. At least there is some good news. Trying to explain to Lily that she will have to lead the Clan till Raphael is of age again will be fun." Magnus say with a chuckle at the end of it. 

" Yes, that will be an interesting talk indeed." 

Cat waited till Magnus brought up the "Other Thing". Knowing on how hard it was for him. Cat sees Magnus taking a deep breath. She can tell he's nervous. Then Magnus speaks,

" Cat, is Alexander immortal now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Problem being that Alec might be immortal know?!!! What!!!! Bet you guys didn't see that coming!!! Will he or won't he? Let me know what you guys thought that about the chapter and the Cliffhanger!!


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to the questions we have all been wondering. Well almost all the answers. Magnus still needs to ask one person to confirm the answer for sure. Who will he have to ask beside Cat. Read to find out!! Also Alec finds some stuff out about Magnus. What will it be. That is at the end of the chapter. lol

Magnus and Cat sat silently after Mangus's big question. Cat sitting there watching Magnus, waiting for him to cal down a bit. 

" Magnus, from what i gathered, the answer to your question is yes. But Magnus, there is more to it then that. From what you told me, there was two spells cast. The first one was done with calm, and precision. The second one, that hit Alec, probably without him realizing it, cause of your boys there jumping in front of him. Was done fast, and done messy. But good. If it did for sure make him immortal." Cat said. 

" How can we know for sure?" Magnus asked.

" Well, that's the thing. The second spell, I don't know much about. It was created by a Greater Demon."

"No! No! No! You got to be kidding me?"

" I'm afraid not Magnus. You have to ask him."

" I have to summon my " Freaking Dad Asmodeus?!" 

"Yep!"

" I hate my life!"

"No you don't. Look at your kids. They love you and so does Alec."

Magnus looks at his kids. Knowing how lucky his life is. How much love he has init. He could do this. After he tells Alec about himself, and their boys of course.

" Okay. Come on boys, say goodbye to Aunt Cat, we need to get home to your Daddy. And have a family talk." 

" Coming Papa" Raphael called out grabbing Simon's hand. 

They walked with their hands together and fingers intertwined. Cat giving Magnus a knowing smile.

" Bye Aunt Cat." The boys said.

" Bye little ones."

Mean while at the Institute, before Jace can answer, a knock on the door interrupts them. 

" Come In." Alec said. 

" I have the mission reports." Izzy said. 

" Thanks Izzy. Can you close the door and tell people not to disturb me for now."

" Or course big bro." 

Izzy closes the door, and they are once again alone and in silence. 

" So."

" So."

Both laugh, as they talk at the same time.

" Alec, to answer your question." 

Alec feels like he can't breather waiting for him to finish.

" The answer is yes. After everything Raphael has been through cause of Clary and I. He deserves it. Both him and Simon."

" Thank you Jace."

" Of course Alec. Your my brother and parabatai."

" I know this a lot, but you can't tell Clary. I'm sorry Jace, but I don't trust her around my kids."

" It's fine Alec. I get it. Really I do. I will help anyway I can."

" Can I get your blood now?"

" Yea let's do this." 

At the loft, Magnus and the kids got back. Waiting for Alec to get home. Worrying about telling him about himself. Knowing he would be fine with kids. He go a text from Alec, telling him, he is almost home.

"Boys!" Magnus yelled.

He hears his little boys feet running towards him. Both with big smiles on their faces.

" Your Daddy is almost home."

"Yea!" Simon screams.

"Si!" Raphael screams.

Magnus shaking his head. They are just to cute for words.

" Go wash up for dinner please."

" Okay." They both say as they head to the their bathroom.

Magnus hears the door open and close. He sees that Alec looks happy, and has something in a bag.

" Hello Darling. What do you got there?"

" Something for Raph to drink."

" No! Shut up! Really?"

" Yes Mags. We can turn our son into a daylighter like Simon."

" That's amazing news." Magnus says while happy tears runs down his face.

The boys come out of the bathroom to see their Papa crying, while talking to their Daddy.

" Papa, Are you okay?" Simon asked.

" Why are you crying?" Raphael asked.

" These are happy tears my babies." Magnus explained.

" Let's go sit down in the living room guys." Alec said. 

The boys head to the living room with their Daddy, while Magnus took the bag to the kitchen. Magnus pours the blood into Raphael's Superman sippy cup. He pours O neg into Simon's Captain America sippy cup, and then heads to the living room to his family. 

" Raph, here is your drink moonbeam." Magnus said.

" And here is yours Si." Alec said.

" Papa why does the blood smell different?" Raph asks. 

" Because moonbeam, it's special blood. This blood will help you turn into a daylighter like Simon." Magnus explains.

" Really Papa?!! Does that mean I can go to the park with Si now?" Raph asks with hopeful eyes. 

" Yes my boy." Magnus says.

Raphael bursts into tears of joy. He can't help, but throw himself at his Papa and Daddy. Thanking them, and telling them how excited he is to go out in the sun again. Then runs into Simon waiting arms. Both jumping up and down talking a mile a minute on all the stuff they want to do together. Alec recorded that part, and sent it to Jace. Thanking him again. Showing him how much it means to them. Jace responded with tears, and tells him that he was happy to have helped, and made Raphael's day. 

Magnus and Alec put the boys to bed after they pasted out from excitement. 

" Alec, I have something important to tell you." Magnus says.

" I will meet you in the bedroom after I shower." Alec says.

" Okay darling."

Magnus got dressed in his PJ's. Then started pacing the room. He was so nervous. Not knowing on how Alec was going to react, and how he was going to feel about it. 

" Babe, you okay?"

" Fine, darling." Magnus says with a nervous voice.

" Mags talk to me." 

" Remember the other important thing that I had to ask Cat about."

" Of course. What did she say?"

Well my suspicions were right."

Okay. Mags just tell me. I love you. You can tell me anything."

" My worries were about you darling."

" What about me Mags?"

" Darling, from what i gathered the day the accident happened. There was two spells cast that day. The second one done, was fast, but good. The second one hit you Alexander."

" Okay. What did it do Magnus?"

" Both Cat and I, came to the same result. But we won't for sure now unless we summon a Greater Demon. The one that created it."

" Mags, just tell me."

" It made you immortal we think."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Alec says with tears running down his face.

" I'm sorry darling. I know this isn't what you wanted."

" Mags, these are tears of joy."

" Really?"

" Yes, babe."

" I love you Alexander."

" I love you too Magnus."

Alec and Magnus are now in bed relaxing. Alec tears had finally stopped. He was so happy. He had been thinking about the fact he was mortal while his boys and the love of his life would watch him die. Yes, he would have to watch Jace, Izzy, and Max die. But he knew he could get through it with the help of his boys and the love of his life. Which was a great relief. But he new that they had to summon a Greater Demon to now for sure. So he has to ask Mags which Greater Demon.

" So what Greater Demon do we need to summon babe?"

" Oh, well actually it's my father."

" Okay, then who is your father?"

Alec has been wondering who Magnus father was. Knowing it was a demon, but knowing it was a Greater Demon, had Alec curious for sure.

" Just Asmodeus." Magnus says casually. 

" What?! Asmodeus! One of the Princes of Hell?!!" Alec screamed. 

So happy for sound poof walls right now, Alec thinks. 

" Yep!" Magnus says.

" Wow! Okay. That's actually kinda cool. So when we get married, will I become a Prince like you?" Alec asked with excitement in his voice.


	5. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a family day with their boys Simon and Raphael. They take them to the zoo, park and ......... Shopping. The boys might even get their Daddy "Alexander" to try on some clothes. Just have to wait and read. Also someone new shows up at the end of the chapter. Read to find out who!!!

Alec woke first. The sun beaming in through the windows. He laid there looking at his boyfriend, the way sun hit his skin. He couldn't believe how amazing his life is. A gorgeous boyfriend, and two amazing kids.

" Good Morning Darling." Magnus says in a sleepy voice. 

" Good Morning Mags."

Alec kisses Magnus. Magnus deepens the kiss, when suddenly there is a loud knock on the door.

" Papa! Daddy! Are you up?" Called the boys.

Both Magnus and Alec laugh at that. Both happy that their kids knocked on the door instead of just walking in.

" Be right out boys." Magnus shouts back. 

Magnus and Alec get dressed quick, and head out to the living room where the boys are playing with their toys on the floor, and watching superhero cartoons.

" Okay boys, what do you want to do today?" Alec said.

" Can we go to the park today Daddy?" Asked Raphael.

" Of course Raph. That sounds like fun." Alec says.

" Can we go to the zoo too Papa?" Simon asked.

" That sounds amazing. We will go to the zoo first. Then the park after that." Magnus says.

" Sounds like a plan babe. What do you guys think?" Alec said.

" Yes!" They both scream.

" Okay boys, come get your breakfast, and then go brush your teeth, and get dressed." Magnus says.

"Coming." They say.

"Papa, can we go shopping for clothes, and toys too today?" Raphael asked. 

" Yes Raph, that sounds like a fantastic idea. Don't you think so Simon and Alec?"

" Meee! I do!" Simon says excitedly

" Oh yea! Sounds awesome." Alec says.

Magnus looks at Alec, knowing he hates shopping, but doing it for his boys. That just melts Magnus's heart.

After breakfast, while Alec is taking a quick shower and getting dressed, the boys are waiting in their room, for Papa to come dress them. 

" Okay my darlings, what do you want to wear today?" Magnus asks.

" You can dress us Papa! Right Simon?" 

" Yeah! Please!?" Simon says happily.

"Okay boys, close your eyes, and I will snap my fingers, and you will be dressed perfectly!" Magnus says. 

" Okay." They said.

Magnus snaps his fingers, and dresses Raphael in jeans, a t-shirt with planets on it, and sneakers with planets on them too. Simon is also dressed in jeans, a pikachu t-shirt, and pokemon shoes. Magnus smiles at his work. 

" What do you think boys?"

"We love it Papa!" The boys say.

" Lets get going boys." Alec shouts.

" You heard you Daddy boys. Lets get going."

" Lets Go!" Simon screams.

" Yeah. To the Zoo!" Raphael says next. 

The whole Lightwood-Bane family was having a ball at the zoo. The kids loved seeing the penguins, sea lions, and monkeys the most. They even saw bats, but had to leave cause Simon got scared. Raphael hugged him and held his hand. Making Simon feel better. They also went to the Children's Zoo, and got to see ducks, pigs, goats, and fish. The kids loved the ducks the best. Making Alec laugh cause he knows Jace hates them. So he got his boys duck stuffed animals, along with a monkey ones as well. And a monkey sweatshirt for the boys. Plus they took tons of pictures of their sons, and also tons of them as a family. 

They gave their boys their lunch when they got to the park. They ate together at a picnic table. The boys drinking from their sippy cups, while Magnus and Alec ate some Chinese takeout. 

" Papa can we go play now?" Raphael asked.

" Yes, moonbeam. Just stay on the playground for toddlers please." Magnus said.

" Yes, Papa."

Off Simon and Raphael went. Having the time of their lives. They were playing pirates, cause Simon wanted to. Raphael decides to because it makes Simon happy and cause it sounds super fun.

" Hey Raph, Do you think Daddy and Papa will take us on a treasure hunt adventure?" Simon asks.

" I don't know. It sounds fun. Lets go ask." Raphael replies. 

" Papa."

" Daddy." 

" What's up boys?" Alec says.

" Can we go on a treasure hunt adventure?" The boys ask.

" Oh, that sounds like fun." Magnus says.

" Yes, it does." Alec replies. 

" We will start planning, and let you boys know when it's time. Alright?" Magnus asks.

" Okay." said the boys. 

" Lets go shopping now." Magnus says. 

" The family shopping trip I must say was successful, and so much fun." Magnus said.

Raphael and Simon had a blast. They picked out outfits for each other, and then put on a fashion show that was just to adorable for words. 

Then the boys convinced their Daddy to try on some new clothes, and put on his own fashion show. Magnus had to laugh cause their sons used their puppy eyes on him, and he fell hook, line, and sinker. Magnus helped Alec pick out some clothes, and so did the boys. The boys put him in a shirt that read " Vamp Daddy". Magnus of course got that shirt for him, and secretly took pictures of him in it hugging their sons.

Then after the clothes portion, they went to the toy store. Magnus of course thought it was just amazing. Mainly seeing his boyfriend laughing and smiling with the boys. Playing with cars, nerf guns, and trying on masks. Of course Raphael tried on a Superman mask and costume. While Simon tried on a Captain America mask and costume. Both of them getting that, nerf guns, superman action figures, superman junior legos, Captain America action figures, Captain America Hot wheels Monster Jam, and both getting Superman and Captain America plush toys. Also Magnus and Alec getting them some learning toys as well. Each getting a learning tablet, and some games to go on them. Also getting them some bath toys, learning books, blocks, and toys. They left the stores with each holding tons of bags, the boys struggling a bit with theirs, but helping each other with them. A smile on everyone's face as Magnus portal his family home. 

" That it was Mags." Alec responds with a smile on his face, thinking about the amazing day they had. 

" Daddy, Papa, can we have our bath time now, and play with our new bath toys we found?" Raphael asks.

"Coming munchkins." They both said in unison, as they smiled at each other.

They had fun at bath time. Both getting their Daddy and Papa wet with their squirting rubber duckies. While also playing with pirate ships and sunken treasure. 

After bath time, Alec read Peter Pan to his boys, and then Magnus sung them a lullaby. By the end, both boys were sound asleep in each others arms looking like angels.

" Well that was an amazing family day darling." 

" I agree Mags. Our first family day, and cheers to many more."

Mean while at the Institute, Maryse arrived to see what has happened. All she new that the mission went wrong, and two people got hurt. She ran into Luke while walking around the Institute looking for her kids. 

"Luke." Maryse says.

" Maryse, what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

" I heard that two people got hurt on the mission."

" Yes, Raphael, and Simon did."

" Are they okay?"

" They got turned into four year old toddlers, and are going to be raised by Magnus and Alec."

" What?! I'm a grandmother, and no one told me!" Maryse said looking excited, and a little confused at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought and any suggests you might have. Also what did you think of Maryse joining the story.


	6. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse Lightwood comes to visit her son and Grandchildren!!

The next morning, Alec woke up first. Thinking on how wonderful his life is. How much he loves Magnus, and his kids. He can't help, but smile at that. Kids. He loves Simon, and Raphael with all his heart, and will protect them with all his might. 

Alec gets up to use the bathroom, and was about to make coffee, when he heard a knock on the door.

" Mom!" Alec said with excitement and a little confusion on why his mom was here.

" Why didn't you tell me I have grand kids now?" Maryse asked.

" How did you find out?"

" Luke told me last night."

" I'm sorry mom, we were going to tell you."

Alec and his mom talk about what happened. He explains almost everything. The thing about himself, he left out. He hasn't told anybody yet. Alec hears the door to his and Magnus's bedroom open.

" Good Morning sweetheart." Magnus says after he yawns. 

" Morning babe."

" Morning Magnus."

Magnus blinks his eyes at Maryse.

" Hmm Good Morning." 

" She found out she has grand kids and decided to come see them Mags."

" Oh well. Then welcome. they should be waking up soon."

Raphael and Simon heard voices when they woke up. They knew two of them were their daddies. The other was female. So they jumped out of bed to go and investigate who it was. They were peeking around the corner when their Daddy spotted them.

" Good Morning babies." Alec said.

" Morning Daddy." Raphael said.

" Morning Papa." Simon says.

" Who are you?" asked the boys.

" Boys, this is your grandma. She is my mother." Alec explains.

" Can you boys be polite, and say hello to her." says Magnus.

" Hello." the boys say.

" Aww they are so cute." Maryse says.

" Thank you." the boys say.

They all gather around the table for breakfast. The boys asking questions, and trying to get to know their grandma. After breakfast, they all go into the living room, to talk and watch some movies together. The boys start coloring and then ask their grandma a question.

" Would you like to color with us?" asked Simon.

" I would love to Simon." says Maryse.

Simon starts coloring a dinosaur, Maryse starts coloring a flower, and Raphael starts coloring a dragon. They spend a few hours coloring and watching a movie when they take breaks. While Magnus and Alec look on with a smile on their face. Knowing another person will do anything to keep them safe.

A while later, Maryse asks Magnus and Alec if she can take the boys to the park. They of course said yes. They then ask the boys the same question.

" Hey boys, would you like it if your grandma takes you guys to the park for a bit, while your Papa and I get stuff ready for a family dinner." Alec asked.

"Yay!!" screamed the boys. 

" Okay have fun and remember to listen to your grandma. Okay guys?" Magnus says.

" Okay Papa." the boys say. 

They make it to the park. The boys run to go play on the playground, while Maryse takes a seat on the bench and looks on. She smiles as she watches her grand kids play and laugh. She knows she will always protect them with all she has. When someone takes a seat right next to her and says hi.

" Hello Maryse." Luke said.

" Luke hi. What are you doing here?" Maryse asks.

" I'm just off of work, and walking through the park. When I noticed you. Then I saw the boys, and thought I would come by and say hello to all of you."

" That's very nice of you. Raphael, Simon. Come say hello."

The boys come running. They were excited that someone came to see them, and play with them. 

" Hi Luke." Simon says with a huge smile on his face. 

" Hello Simon, Hello Raphael." 

Raphael waved at Luke. For some reason he was a bit nervous around him. He didn't now why, but he was for sure going to ask his daddies when he got home. Simon noticed Raphael was also a bit nervous around Luke. He would ask him later about it. Luke and Maryse also kinda noticed it as well, but didn't say anything. The boys went back to playing, while Luke and Maryse talked to each other, and looked at the boys playing. Maryse new they would have to head back soon. But for now, she just relaxed and enjoyed Luke and her grand kids company. 

Mean while back at the loft, Alec and Magnus were busy cleaning the loft. They broke up the jobs, to get it done faster. Magnus took the bedrooms and living room, while Alec took the kitchen and the bathrooms. When they finally got done, they were both exhausted. They collapsed on the couch and just looked at each other.

" Sweetheart, that was exhausting." Magnus said.

" I agree babe."

" We need to decide on what to make for family dinner tonight. Also I need to text Jace, Clary, and Izzy also." Alec says.

" Yes, we do. Also add Luke to that list. I think it would be good to include him as well. He was like a dad to Simon before hand. So you could say, he's like a grandpa know?" Magnus says.

" That's a great idea babe. So I was thinking of making spaghetti and meatballs, with steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and garlic bread. What do you think?"

" That sounds delicious Alexander. You text everyone while I conjure up the ingredients for dinner." 

" Sounds like a plan Magnus."

While Alec sent out texts to Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Luke. Magnus conjured up all the stuff Alec and him would need to make dinner. He started on dinner, while Alec finished up sending the texts to everyone. While he put preheated the oven to bake the meatballs, he was also thinking of the other important task he would have to do here in a few day or week or so. That was summoning his father, and asking him if it was true. That his Alexander was indeed immortal like him and his kids. He was nervous about it when somebody put their arms around his waste, breaking him out of his thoughts.

" Hey babe, you okay? You zoned out there."

" Yes Alexander, I was just thinking that all."

" About what Mags?"

" About having to summon my father and asking him about you is all."

" We will do it together, and after we find everything out. We will tell the other too."

" Okay darling. Did you text everyone. I did. I told them the time and to be here if they could make it."

" Then lets get cooking Alexander."

Meanwhile, Clary, Jace, and Izzy all got the text. All three got ready at the Institute, and headed to the loft. At the park, Luke's phone goes off and he checks his messages.

" Well it looks like Magnus and Alec has invited me over for dinner tonight."

" Yes we are having a family dinner. They think of as family Luke. You must come." Maryse says.

" Of course I will come then."

" Okay boys, its time to head back home for a family dinner." Maryse said.

" Awesome. I'm hungry!" Simon yells.

" Are you coming to Luke?" Simon asks.

" Yes Simon, your parents invited me." Luke says.

" Cool!!" Simon says with excitement in his voice.

While Raphael looked even more nervous now. He knows Luke is a good guy, cause his daddies invited him over. But for some reason he was still nervous. And that started making him scared. He just wanted to get home to his daddies and talk with them. They will make him feel better, he knows. So with that, they all walk home to have a family dinner. Raphael just hopes his nervousness won't make him cry and run away. And mess up the family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter guys. Sorry its been so long. Been super busy and lost all my notes for the story I had. Just found them recently. 
> 
> A family dinner awaits them. What will happen at the family dinner, and how will Raphael be with Luke being there. Will he be able to talk to his daddies and figure out why he is so nervous around Luke. Just wait and find out.


End file.
